Fuego y Sombras
by Lyla Jane Gallagher
Summary: Isabella vio la forma en que las fichas estaban dispuestas en el tablero y entendió que jamás tendría lo que deseaba,porque él no era un ser capaz de amar ni dejar ser amado. Sin considerarlo, se deshizo de la sofisticada ladrona internacional para convertirse en la ama de casa modelo. Catorce años después, el ladrón y asesino de ojos lujuriosos se reencuentra con la única mujer...
1. Summary

*******Fuego y Sombras***

Isabella vio la forma en que las fichas estaban dispuestas en el tablero y entendió que jamás tendría lo que deseaba…porque él no era un ser capaz de amar ni dejar ser amado. Sin considerarlo, se deshizo de la sofisticada ladrona internacional para convertirse en la ama de casa modelo. Catorce años después, el ladrón y asesino de ojos lujuriosos se reencuentra con la única mujer que consideraba su igual. ¿Destino? ¿Libre albedrío? O simplemente… ¿amor?

.

.

_¡Actúa en vez de suplicar! Sacrifícate sin esperanza de gloria ni recompensa! Si quieres conocer los milagros, hazlos tú antes. Sólo así podrá cumplirse tu peculiar destino._

_Beethoven_

* * *

- Aquí estoy yo con nueva historia.

Se que es algo loco hacerlo cuando tengo dos en marcha. Pero no se preocupen, que todas serán actualizadas regularmente.

¿Por qué hacerla? Porque me gusta esa faceta cómica que obviamente en mis otros fics falta. Además del amor y la tensión entre estos dos personajes que uno de ellos es muy importante para mí, ya que tiene ciertas actitudes de alguien a quien me robo el corazón de una forma casi ilógica.

Gracias a mis amadas amigas que me han demostrado que la distancia es una simple estupidez, porque a pesar de ella…el amor se siente igual y mucho más puro. Mis perversas, son mis pilares en este y cada momento. Gracias Carlota y mi querida Señora Cross! Las amodoro!

Pueden encontrarme en Factbook como Little Madfer Robsessed. Ahí dejo adelantos, imágenes y canciones.

El grupo es Mi lugar feliz_ Crepúsculo (club de lectura) allí también pueden encontrar todo sobre mis historias y mis personajes.

Gracias por acompañarme en este nuevo y excitante viaje.

_Bienvenidos a mi mente. ¡Entre con libertad y por su propia voluntad!_


	2. Capitulo 1

***Capítulo 1***

**_"La decisión de Perséfone"._**

**Lo prometido, el primer capitulo. Gracias por acompañarme.**

**Mis agradecimientos a: Carlota, vos sabes cuanto te adoro.**

**Mr. Rochester (mi Editor personal, ya que no hay masculino de Beta) del grupo FanFiction Revolution Twilight.**

* * *

París, Francia.

Catorce años atrás.

Mis dedos trazaban semicírculos en la piel suave y tersa de su espalda. Sus músculos firmes presentaban una exquisita resistencia. La leve capa de sudor, ya frío, hacia que el trazo se volviera rápido y etéreo. Las cortinas de seda azul abiertas del penthouse permitían que las luces parisinas se colaran en nuestra habitación. Su respiración acompasada se unía a las delicadas notas del piano que musicalizaban de fondo. Sabía que Beethoven sonaba desde algún lugar, después de todo era su compositor favorito y como el solio decir _"follar con el maestro de fondo es uno de los pocos placeres, que los tontos mortales jamás podrán imaginar deleitarse"_. Porque claro, nosotros no éramos mortales. De hecho, no sabía exactamente a qué raza pertenecíamos o si simplemente éramos los únicos sobrevivientes de una subespecie acostumbrada a matar a los otros para sobrevivir.

Alcé la vista, mis ojos se enfocaron en el techo de la ostentosa habitación. Desde allí, varios querubines agazapados detrás de las nubes redondas nos observaban. Debería haberlos notado antes, aunque casi nunca estaba de espaldas en nuestras batallas nocturnas. Ahora, el hecho de que tantos ojos curiosos me observaran hizo que una sonrisa surcara mi rostro. Ellos deberían estar sonrojados, ángeles voyeristas.

— ¿Qué es gracioso? –su voz, grave y sedosa se coló en mi sistema provocándome un estremecimiento dulce. Giré mi cuerpo para mirarlo a sus ojos. Por un momento la maravilla de sus pupilas me dejó sin aliento. El verde era intenso, en ocasiones había pensado que eran azules e incluso grisáceos, incontables veces me burle de el acusándolo de usar lentillas. Pero si existía algo maravilloso era la rapidez con la que su mirada podía encenderse o apagarse. Mejor dicho, como con una simple mirada podía encenderme o…siendo sincera, encenderme hasta incendiarme. Siempre había visto como una espectadora sus miradas frías, nunca había sido tocada directamente por ella y secretamente agradecía a eso. Por mucho que intentara amedrentarlo con mi carácter y mi habilidad con las armas, su altura, voz y la mirada eran elementos letales, los cuales el manejaba con maestría. Sin responder a su pregunta, alcé mi mano sobre nuestras cabezas y tirando solo de una punta de su corbata de seda negra, deshice el agarre. El respondió envolviéndome en sus brazos mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho.

—Gracias por eso, pequeña–. Se limitó a decir susurrando, sus labios acariciando mi blonda cabellera.

—¿Crees que hayas quedado marcado? –pregunté tomando una de sus manos para examinarla bajo la escasa luz. Sus dedos largos se movían como si estuviera lanzando un hechizo, lentamente. Acerque su muñeca para inspeccionarla más de cerca pero solo se veía una suave marca rojiza que desaparecería al amanecer. Torcí los labios hacia la nada, en ese momento una parte de mí, fantaseó con que su piel hubiese quedado marcada, de preferencia con un rojo profundo que formara las letras de mi nombre "Isabella Swan". Jamás preví que yo dudaría menos en su vida que esa sutil marca rojiza.

—Nada que no pueda cubrirse –susurró aspirando profundamente mientras ahora su mano libre corría despacio por mi espina dorsal, como si estuviese analizándola con sus expertos dedos. Su respuesta anidó en mi estómago, provocándome un ligero asqueo. Aquí estaba yo, deseando que el fuese de alguna forma mío, o de dejar evidencias de que al menos, algunas veces le pertenecía a alguien cuando el simplemente liberaba al aire la idea de cubrir mi existencia. Ahora mis dedos se enterraban en su vientre que parecía estar hecho de mármol tallado. Un gruñido bajo se formó en la base de su garganta y en un rápido movimiento su cuerpo atlético e imponente estaba sobre el mío. Sus manos estaban a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, sosteniendo el peso del suyo. Los músculos de sus brazos tensos, marcando cada perfecto nervio, las líneas oscuras de sus tatuajes en ese idioma extraño que parecía élfico. Alcé la vista, mitad sin aire por el movimiento, mitad extasiada por la expectación. Mágicamente mi cuerpo ya estaba preparado para él, para dejarme llevar a la gloria en un solo movimiento. Acercó su boca abierta y por instinto abrí la mía, lista para recibirlo pero de manera juguetona succionó suavemente la punta de mi nariz. Su cabello cobrizo estaba desordenado por mis manos, ya que las de él habían estado atadas. Ahora su mirada era brillante, parecía quemarme, el fuego que poseía mi bajo vientre era tortuoso pero adictivo. Deseo del más puro y salvaje recorría mis venas haciendo que mi sangre hirviera bajo mi piel.

—Estás sonrojándote –me acusó con una sonrisa traidora, de esas donde la mitad de su boca se quedaba fija en una línea y la otra se elevaba hacia un lado haciendo que su ceja se arqueara perfectamente. Sin resistirme alcé mi cabeza hasta quedar a centímetros de la suya, sintiendo su dulce aliento acariciar mi rostro. Su boca deambuló perdida hasta llegar a mis labios para atrapar uno de mis ellos y succionarlo suavemente, dejando una leve mordida al final. Ahora todo su peso dependía de su mano derecha porque su brazo izquierdo descendía por mi pecho, su pulgar rozo uno de mis pezones produciéndome cosquillas. Un pesado suspiro se escapó de mi boca la cual era devorada con dedicación y experiencia. El hecho de sentir su miembro crecer de tamaño contra mi cadera, otra vez esa noche, lograba que una risita involuntaria se dibujara en mi expresión de placer. Sus labios presionaban insistentes mientras su lengua deambulaba libre uniéndose a la mía en una caricia casi violenta cuando su virilidad se abría paso en mi interior logrando que contuviera la respiración y al mismo momento la exhalara de golpe.

Placer… El placer más poderoso.

Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse con agilidad. Cada embestida era más placentera que la anterior. Mis piernas se abrieron por sí mismas, como si fuesen unas partes separado de mi cuerpo, independientes de las órdenes de mi cerebro, dependientes de las órdenes que él les daba sin decir una palabra. Su invasión era tan dulce, tan fuerte que el sonido de mis gemidos comenzó a tapar a las notas de piano que sonaban lejanas. No existía mejor música que la de nuestros cuerpos rozándose. Mis manos necesitadas de algún disparador de energía tomaron una su cabello enredándolo entre mis dedos. Era suave, tan dócil. La otra, clavándose con saña en su espalda tensa. No había olvidado la idea de marcarlo. Una sonrisa sombría cruzó su rostro y por un momento me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, después de todo él era un asesino con un lado cómico pero un terrible mal genio. Fue entonces cuando se retiro suavemente hacia atrás para arremeter con fuerza, como si fuese una ola destructiva que embiste contras las paredes antiguas de un arrecife. Gemí con fuerza, gemí de una forma tal que no había siquiera yo imaginado. Él solo suspiro de forma pesada, de forma extasiada.

El deseo recorría mi sangre haciéndome perder la estabilidad, mejor que cualquier droga que pudiera existir, mejor que la misma adrenalina que provocaba cada uno de mis trabajos. Era deseo adictivo, peligroso, mágico y destructivo.

Los movimientos fuertes y profundos comenzaron a ser continuos, su cuerpo se contraía de una manera imposible para liberarse en mi interior, a cada retroceso me preparaba en vano para resistir su invasión, siempre terminaba rendida ante su acceso. Fue entonces cuando los cosquilleos de la culminación comenzaron a nacer en mí. Contuve la respiración, seguramente mi rostro enrojecido debía delatarme puesto que el movía sus caderas en círculos penetrándome con toda la extensión de su miembro. Mordí mis labios llevándome una mano a mi rostro para cubrirlo, quería liberarme pero no quería que el fuese testigo de eso.

Pero no pude hacerlo, ahora de alguna forma casi imposible, sostenía su cuerpo sin la ayuda de sus manos. Una de ellas había tomado las mías llevándolas sobre mi cabeza, sus dedos como esposas se aferraban a mis muñecas dejándome inmovilizada. La otra sostenía con gentil rudeza mi mentón haciendo que dejara de fruncir mi boca, su mirada arrolladora me decía todo. Él quería que me liberara, quería verme hacerlo, ahora no solo los ángeles querían verme en mi momento más privado, el clímax del placer. El deseaba admirarlo. La parte infantil de mi mente jugó con la idea de que él deseaba guardar este recuerdo para los meses en los que nos veíamos separados, ese tiempo que deberíamos afrontar.

Desde la primera vez que caímos bajo la tentación de ser más que simples compañeros de trabajo, nuestros encuentros fortuitos se habían vuelto más que regulares. Antes solíamos coincidir en alguna parte del mundo cada cierta cantidad de meses. Ahora pasaban simples semanas para una cita fugaz. París había sido su idea, Francia siempre le había maravillado. Según el porqué a pesar de odiarlos, los franceses tenían buen gusto y él como caballero inglés debía reconocerlo. Cuando recluida en mi pequeño departamento de New York recibí su tarjeta negra con letras rojas una sonrisa me acompañó y sin desearlo realmente la maldita esperanza anidó en mi pecho. No quería admitirlo, pero… Yo deseaba más y quizás, realmente quizás él también.

Abrí mis ojos, solté mis labios hinchados por sus besos y lo miré directamente a los suyos que estaban cubiertos por un fuego dorado. Sus dedos presionaron débilmente mi mandíbula y mis muñecas, algunos mechones de cabello estaba pegados a su frente.

¡Oh cuanto deseaba poder despejar su piel parecida a la del satén blanco!

Una llamarada surgió desde lo más recóndito de mi alma, si es que la tenia, la voraz necesidad de expresar el placer, por mucho que abriera mi boca, no era suficiente. El aire había desaparecido junto a mi cordura.

Allí, desnudos enredados en una cama frente a la ciudad de los enamorados, comprendí a la misma velocidad en la que el perfecto orgasmo tomaba mi piel, que yo amaba profunda e irrevocablemente a Edward Cullen… y que quizás era correspondida.

El jamás lo diría, yo jamás lo admitiría. Pero ambos éramos expertos en nuestro campo, ambos sabíamos reconocer las señales. Presa de mi epifanía deje escapar su nombre de mis labios al momento de explotar. Y allí, ardiendo gustosa, feliz de haber saltado con los dos pies dentro del fuego, las sombras me paralizaron. El solo contuvo la respiración, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para negar mi declaración no formulada. Demasiado tarde pego su frente a la mía mientras nuestras respiraciones se acompasaban. Ahora realmente me sentía presa. Besó mi frente con cuidado y este pareció provocar un ardor en mis ojos. Tironeando de la sabana de seda egipcia cubrí la parte impúdica de mi cuerpo cuando el rodó hacia un costado.

El silencio de nuestras voces o cualquier sonido provocado por nosotros era ensordecedor. De fondo, Beethoven de manera incomoda intentaba llenar el espacio con sus sinfonías. El sonido armónico de los violines secundado por un piano parecía gritarme gentilmente lo idiota que había sido.

Amor, por favor. Él no conoce esa palabra. Él no concibe ese sentimiento, mejor dicho… Él no posee sentimientos. Solo el momento, solo el ahora, solo el placer. El que muy efectivamente le había brindado gratuitamente.

De pronto deje de ser la propietaria del cielo para sentirme una prostituta cara. Analicé mi muñeca y allí estaban sus dedos marcados.

—¿No te he lastimado? –preguntó a mi espalda. Me limité a responder con una simple negativa conteniendo un sollozo. Estúpido y entrometido sollozo. Su voz sonaba incomoda, extraña. Por supuesto, sonaba a que quisiera que me largara de inmediato.

—¿Cómo se llama? –dije de manera desinteresada.

—¿La sinfonía? –solía hacer eso, repreguntar para obligarme a hablar.

—Lo que estamos escuchando –respondí mirando una pieza de tela costosa que estaba hecha un trapo sobre la alfombra. Vaya ironía, así solía ser este sentimiento. Lo más preciado en un instante, un simple montón de nada olvidado en el suelo, pisoteado, arrancado, despojado de sí mismo.

—Es el concierto para piano número 5, Opus 73 – "Opus" solo él y su voz podían hacer que una palabra tan vacía sonara maravillosa.

—Es bellísimo –el comentario fue sarcástico pero él no lo entendió.

—¿Crees que podrás con este nuevo trabajo? –su pregunta fue fría, letal, ofensiva. Mi intento por entablar una conversación fue destruido de manera vergonzosa. A él no le interesaba que la música que a él le gustaba a mí también me gustara. A él no le importaba lo que yo pudiera llegar a sentir con respecto a nada. Y aquí estaba, otra vez, en papel de jefe preguntándome si podría con este simple trabajo solo para descalificarme.

—Claro que si –respondí a la defensiva.

—No quiero que tu orgullo hable por ti, Isabella –mi nombre resonó en la habitación— Debes estar segura sobre esto. Las cosas no se hacen a la ligera y de manera arrebatada. Todo conlleva un plan, una estrategia. Nosotros no podemos cometer errores estúpidos. Si crees que no estás preparada, iré yo en tu lugar – ¿Acaso pretendía ofenderme de alguna manera más cruel y despiadada? ¿Acaso no me conocía en realidad? Lo había dicho era estúpida, arrebatada y ligera. Quizás mi honor pesara menos que las bragas que debían estar en algún lugar de esta habitación.

—Podré hacerlo. Estarás orgullosa de mí–.me limité a sonreírle a la pared. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo atrayéndome hacia el suyo, mi espalda pegada a su pecho firme. Su corazón hablándole al oído al mío. Si tan solo no fuesen mentiras y frases dolorosas.

—Se que puedes. Eres mi chica, mi pequeña –una sonrisa sarcástica se tatuó en mis labios. ¿Cuántas más serian sus chicas? Habría otra Isabella en Rusia, en España, en Alemania y hasta una geisha en Japón.

—¿Por qué Perséfone no huyó de vuelta con su madre? –pregunté de manera distraída. La escultura de la diosa griega había quedado grabada en mi mente y su relato sobre como el dios del inframundo la había raptado aun rondaba en mi cabeza.

—Hades ingeniosamente le había dado de comer unas frutas que solo crecen en el inframundo. Quien prueba de ella, no puede regresar al mundo de los mortales o al Olimpo —.explicó suavemente con su voz grave casi susurrando. ¿Acaso está era mi historia? ¿Edward me había dado de comer la fruta prohibida, el placentero sexo, para que yo vagara mi eternidad en el averno? Después de todo… ¿Perséfone era feliz?

¿Yo, lo era? ¿Esto era lo que realmente quería para el resto de mi existencia? Vivir sin jamás establecerme, viajar de un extremo al otro, adoptar identidades falsas, tener y no tener nada que fuese realmente mío. – O quizás simplemente…Perséfone se enamoró y temía admitirlo. No es usual que la inocente se enamore del diablo —.sus palabras fueron hierro caliente introduciéndose directamente en mi alma, en mi mente. Yo no quería esto, yo lo amaba a él pero no de esta forma. Deseaba esa familia que jamás tuve, anhelaba ese amor que pudiera hacerme feliz, llorar por algún aniversario, festejar navidad. Ya había vivido demasiado tiempo en la clandestinidad. Necesitaba esa vida que solo la monotonía podría darme.

Su respiración se volvió más pesada. Giré mi rostro y allí estaba él, dormido profundamente. La sombra de sus pestañas proyectadas sobre sus pómulos, sus labios rojizos entreabiertos, la sombra sutil de su barba volviéndolo más varonil. Lo admiré como si el fuese una estatua, como el pensador de Rodin. Me deshice de su agarre para girar y verlo de frente. Sin tocarlo, mis dedos recorrieron sus facciones, el puente recto de su nariz, el trazo de sus labios, la curva de su barbilla y conteniendo la respiración corrí esos mechones para despejar su frente.

Las lágrimas anudaron mi cuello. Yo misma estaba construyendo mi soga y colocándomela. Pero no existía otra salida. Tristemente había comprendido que amaba a un ser que jamás amaría y mucho menos… dejaría ser amado.

Una familia con Edward era un mal chiste. Esperar de él la mínima demostración de amor, la más cruel de las bromas. Envejecer juntos, un triste cuento de ciencia ficción.

Nuestro destino no era estar juntos y así como había saltado felizmente hacia su amor, de la misma forma saltaba hacia fuera de su alcance, por mucho que doliera, por más que muriera en el intento. De hecho, debía morir.

Con la congoja asfixiándome salí suavemente de la cama y comencé a vestirme. Seria sencillo mentir, no sería fácil mantener la mentira. Pero lo conocía mejor que nadie y podía engañarlo. Ya pasado el tiempo, el se olvidaría de mi. Solo debería ocultarme meses para comenzar mi nueva vida.

Tomé una tarjeta de la mesilla que estaba junto a un gran espejo Luis XVI, escribí con pesar y agonía. Arreglé mi cabello en una coleta alta. Debía cambiar mi tono rubio por algo más discreto, quizás un castaño. Junté mis cosas en mi pequeño bolso de viaje, me vestí con una simple camiseta y un Jean discreto. Dejé colgado el maravilloso vestido que él me había obsequiado, como si nadie lo hubiese usado, a estrenar por alguna de sus nuevas chicas. Sonreí ante la capacidad de ser cruel conmigo misma.

Dejé la tarjeta en la mesilla de noche junto a una rosa blanca de tallo largo de las que estaban en el jarrón. Volví mi rostro. Apoyé mi cabeza en el marco de la puerta. El yacía dormido pacíficamente, cansado, feliz consigo mismo. Las sabanas lo cubrían escasamente, era un deleite visual, la belleza hecha carne. Las lágrimas de ya no sentirlo mío estaban haciendo mella sobre mi determinación. Pero yo no seria Perséfone, yo no me ataría a Hades solo porque comí del fruto prohibido. Era dueña de elegir y elegía la vida que él no podía darme.

Cerré la puerta con llave, presione el botón del elevador y ante los cuatro espejos de las paredes lloré arrodillada en el piso. Mis cuatro reflejos me gritaban cosas diferentes. Que volviera, que siguiera con mi plan, que lo intentara con él, que debía desaparecer. Recordé que si le importaba una mínima parte, revisaría las cintas de seguridad. Así que fingí arreglarme el dobladillo del pantalón mientras secaba la humedad de mi rostro. Aspiré profundamente y salí con la cabeza en alto.

La decisión estaba tomada. Iría a Palermo y fingiría mi muerte. El plan podía fallar, el mismo había admitido que era peligroso. Tomé un taxi y mientras me despedía de París, me despedía de mi misma. Me despedía del ser que había sido durante la mayor parte de mi vida. Tenía el dinero suficiente para comenzar como fuera en donde yo quisiera. Solo debía ser fuerte, solo debía soportar la urgencia de volver corriendo hacia él.

Hades me recibiría con los brazos abiertos y su cama caliente. Pero yo no era Perséfone y ya no volvería a ser Isabella Swan.

Adiós a la ladrona y asesina.

Adiós al amor.

"_No quise despertarte, te veías angelical durmiendo. Hasta que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse"._


End file.
